During the research and development of herbicides and pesticides, it is often necessary to conduct multiple tests of the newly developed products at varying concentrations to determine the optimum effectiveness of each product concentration. In a laboratory, preparation of quantities in varying concentrations is not difficult with equipment being close at hand, but oftentimes handling and transporting the various samples at different concentrations to the test-site is inconvienent and cumbersome. Onsite preparation of the various concentrations, especially if the product is to be tested in an open field, usually requires preliminarily preparing the individual samples and then transfering the individual samples to the required application device. Furthermore, this is usually a manual process of measuring and mixing that can be time consuming and difficult in the field.